An Insert
by FireRose Prime
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world is suddenly in the TF world and then left to cause chaos?  well chaos.  currently a one-shot but i might expand it.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey everyone! I know I should be working on updating my other story but my Brain is fritzy so. Anyway I got this idea in biology class. It's really weird and has Pokémon included momentarily for my friend. If you have any questions just Pm me or leave it in a review. R&R and Enjoy!  
This starts in the first movie when they are all standing on that building after S7 captures Bee.

Disclaimer- I only own Arlexa nothing else. I don't own the Pokémon characters either. They belong to my friend Echo the Glaceon. So don't sue me.

**An Insert Chapter 1-**

"A necessary sacrifice to save this planet."

"Oh hell no it ain't!" They all turned to see where the voice had come from. When they looked down they discovered it came from a small human on the ground beneath them. Optimus was most startled by her words. He and the other Autobots were confused and that was an understatement.

"Excuse me?" that was from Jazz.

"Well, seriously, isn't it obvious? That would be the stupidest thing to do." The human was a young girl around the age of thirteen. She had long, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. What confused the Autobots the most was her attire. She wore blue flare jeans and gray shirt with, apparently, the Autobots on it.

"Apparently it isn't that obvious. I don't see how it could be wrong." This of course came from Optimus who was trying to hide his confusion unlike the rest of his men.

"Oh, it's okay Optimus. It's not your fault you don't know these things. You really shouldn't know them for another two years, but I don't care and am going to tell you anyway. Now, I'll explain. You cannot, I repeat, cannot sacrifice yourself. Most definitely not now. In the instance, you were to die taking Megatron and the Allspark with you, this little mud-ball of a planet would be in even more trouble than it is now. You see, I f you died we would be down to three Autobots. Starscream, being the pompous idiot that he is, would take control of the D-cons, go grab the Fallen. The remaining 'bots would die. Eventually they'd find the Matrix, activate the Machine, blow up the sun, and go conquer the rest of the universe. See, bad things would happen" She sat down and tried to catch her breath. The Autobots were now starting to understand, but there were still some questions that needed to be asked. It was Optimus who decided to voice them.

"Okay three questions, no four. What is your name, who is the Fallen, what Matrix, and What machine?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. My name's Arlexa. As for the other three questions... Well, the Fallen was once a Prime who disobeyed the one rule they had in searching for energon, which was never destroy a planet with life. He wanted to destroy the humans and blow up our sun for energon using the machine he had built. The Matrix of Leadership powered the harvesting machine. The Matrix is an artifact with so much power it could rival that of the Allspark. Only one who had earned it, someone who showed the true qualities of a leader could use it. That's kind of how it got its name. Make more sense now?"

"Yeah, I think we get it now little lady. But tell me how did you come to know all this?" questioned Ironhide.

"How about I explain later and we go get Bee back from S7 so I can kick Simmons ass?"

"I think I like this human." said Ironhide.

"Alright. Arlexa, you go with Ironhide. Autobots, roll out!" commanded Optimus.

They met up with Bee and the military and drove on to Mission City. The battle there went as planned with one major difference. Jazz didn't die by Megatron's hands. He didn't die at all. After the battle they all gathered by said Decepticon's dead body.

Optimus spoke in his deep commanding voice, "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Well Arlexa, you're a pretty good shot." Said Lennox.

"Thanks Lennox. Considering I've never shot a gun before I thought I did fairly well."

"Wait... You had a gun and shot it?" Optimus asked concerned.

"What? I was shooting at Decepticons." She said defensively.

Optimus just shook his head. The government prepared transportation for the Autobots and took them to an old abandoned base.

It was a few days later. Sam and Mikaela were back at school and Bee was with them. Optimus had become Arlexa's guardian. Said two were now walking around base talking about life.

"So what do you think'll happen now?" asked Arlexa.

"I don't know." That was all he said.

"Hey Optimus, don't worry so much. It's bad for you and you know we can handle whatever they throw at us."

"It's that 'we' bit you mentioned that worries me so much. It was bad enough that Sam and Mikaela had to be involved but you never needed to be. There is no good reason for you being put in danger. The more I think on it the more I think that I should not have allowed you to become involved, Arlexa. You have become a close friend to me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of this war." Anyone could hear the emotion in his voice even if he tried to hide it.

"Well Optimus, if it's so bad to think about, then don't think about it. It wasn't anything of your doing that got me involved. I did that myself. Either way, I was going to be involved and you know it. Don't deny it. I knew y'all were here and that put me in danger. You're just doing what you can to protect me from it. Don't ever think that's your fault. Everything that happens is not your fault." He started to interrupt but she continued regardless. "And don't try pulling that leader crap on me. Leader you may be, but responsible for everything you are not. Don't try to tell me otherwise. You won't get far. Alright?"

"Thank you." he said smiling. He knew she was right even if he didn't want to admit it. He was also proud of her because she had the courage to tell him off. Some part of him wondered where her life would take her, while the rest of him just thanked Primus she was here with him now. For reasons unknown to him she acted as his source of strength.

"Oh, Optimus, I have these tickets to this match. Wanna come?"

"What kind of match is this?"

"Just... Just wait and see okay. Just trust me."

"Alright." You could see it on his face that he was still wary. They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. Arlexa hopped out of Optimus's alt form and was startled by the man that was now in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Really, Arlexa? It's me, Optimus." She started laughing.

"Ratchet got the holoforms working. That's great! I must say you look very handsome. I did well."

"You?"

"Yes me. I designed all of the Autobots holoforms."

"Oh really? I must say it seems that you're... umm... preferences show in your work."

"Oh... really... who knew?" She was using her nervous laugh so he knew she had designed them like that on purpose. "Why don't we head inside?"

"Alright." He agreed. They walked leisurely toward the building. Optimus was startled when they reached the door because two small creatures sat there. One was a leafeon named Ryan. The other a glaceon named Echo. Optimus stopped when he saw them, but Arlexa just walked right up to them.

"Hey, Echo. Long time no see."

"Yeah is has been awhile."

"So who's this with you?" Arlexa asked smiling.

"Oh this is Ryan. Who you got with you?" Echo asked in return.

"This is Optimus. You know Optimus Prime. He's my guardian now. I live in heaven."

"Well that's great for you. Now let's go see some fights!"

"Who do you think will win? Petey or the Coconut Octopus?"

"PETEY!" they said in unison. Meanwhile, Optimus and Ryan had stepped aside to have their own conversation.

"So... what's your name?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Who are you?" Optimus responded. His deep baritone voice both startling and comforting.

"I'm Ryan."

"You seem... not happy to be here. May I ask what is bothering you so?"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't want to come here at all. Echo dragged me over here. She seems really excited about this."

"Ah. Arlexa dragged me here as well. What exactly is it we're here for?"

"From what I understand it's a fight between this Petey and a coconut octopus. I really don't get it at all."

The girls walked over to them to go in. The inside was filled to the brim with bleachers and a small ring in the center. They took their seats just as the announcer began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to this once in a lifetime event. In this corner weighing 10 pounds, Petey the turtle." The girls started screaming while the men sat slightly frightened. "And in this corner weighing 12.25 pounds, the Coconut Octopus." The girls instantly switched to booing. Ryan just sat there quietly. Optimus however was quite confused. So he tried asking Arlexa.

"Ari, what exactly is going on here?"

"I'll explain later Op. Maybe. Come on Petey! Kick his aft!" She had already turned away, so he just went back to his seat to watch. By the second round Optimus had joined in on the loud cheering for Petey, who was winning. Finally, the match was over and Petey had won. The octopus was being sent to a veterinary ICU on an island called Califf's Island. The two groups said their good-byes and separated. The ride home for Optimus and Arlexa was anything but peaceful. Both were busy talking about the match and how awesome it was. When they arrived back at base Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee, Sam, and Mikaela were waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" You could tell Ironhide was pissed.

Arlexa got out of Optimus so he could transform. When he did you could see the smile on both of their faces.

"Oh, we were out, Ironhide. Hello Sam, Mikaela. How have you been?" Optimus inquired. They stared to respond but were cut off by Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Out? What do you mean out?"

"Ironhide is right. You could have at least contacted one of us to tell us you were leaving. There could have been Decepticon activity." Ratchet sounded frustrated.

"Well, one, I have complete control to do whatever I want and take my charge with me. And two, I did contact you." He said calmly. At that point Arlexa decided to intervene.

"Listen guys, it was my idea in the first place, so chill."

"Alright as long as you two are safe." The group walked in to the base with smiles now on everyone's face


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **So i decided to finally put up the rest of this. Now i'm warning all of you now. This is a crackish fic. None of this really would happen anywhere outside of my twisted mind. Don't be all in my face about how stange it is. Lova ya all!

I don't own jack except for Ari and my twisted variations of people ;)

* * *

Chapter 2 – YouTube Mishaps and Confessions

"Hey Ironhide, have you ever heard of YouTube?" asked Arlexa as she walked into the rec room. It had been three weeks since the little escapade to see the match.

"No. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just curious."

"That's never good when you say it. Hello Prime."

"Oh hey Op. What's up?" She hadn't even noticed him arrive behind her.

"Hello Arlexa. I've been looking for you."

"Really? What for?"

"Bee has been singing this song for the past half hour with Sam and neither will tell me what it is." He said sounding irritated.

"AH!" screamed Ratchet as he ran passed them to the couch. He flopped down upon and covered his head with one of the cushions.

"What was that Ratch?" She questioned the now shaking mech.

"It's that damned song they're singing."

"Okay now that's two of you complaining about it. What did it sound like?"

"I didn't catch much, just a few words like candy mountain cave and happy." Prime responded quickly.

"Oh my Primus! Ha-ha!" She couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Just then Bee and Sam walked in, still singing.

"Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up…" Arlexa had to stop the singing so she brought up another bit.

"Charlie. Charrrrlieeeee. Chhaaarrrrlllliiiieeeeeeeeeee."

"What?" Bee spoke up.

"We're on a bridge, Charlie." All three of them cracked up. Arlexa ended up literally rolling on the floor.

"What in the pit is so funny?" Optimus sounded really confused. Once Arlexa caught her breath she answered him.

"It's Charlie the Unicorn. It's a series of three YouTube videos. I showed them to Sam and Bee last night." She told him. Then she turned back to the duo. "It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness." Everyone just fell back into fits of laughter.

"I will never understand you two." Ironhide said to Sam and Arlexa.

"It's okay 'Hide. You're not supposed to." Said, well more like laughed, Sam.

Having had their fill, Sam, Arlexa, and Bee walked out of the rec room to go find something better to do. Still in the rec room, Ironhide warned Optimus.

"Prime, you better go catch her. Who knows what else she'll show them." He shuddered at the thought.

"I know Ironhide. I wanted to talk with her about something anyway." With that Optimus walked away to go catch up with said girl... It didn't take him long because they were going slowly so Sam could keep pace. Arlexa had learned to keep pace with the mechs walking in bipedal form at a steady pace but Sam couldn't seem to do it.

"Ari, do you mind? I would like to talk to you about something." He stopped her and asked hesitantly.

"Sure Op." She walked over to him and stepped on his lowered hand then climbed onto his shoulder. "See you guys later." She called out to the two as she and Optimus walked away.

"How come she calls him Op?" Sam asked his guardian.

"I don't know. Since when does Prime call her Ari?" Bee questioned in return.

Sam just shrugged and looked at Optimus's retreating figure. "Bee, you mind taking me home? Want to be on time today?" He asked as he turned back to Bee.

"Sure Sam. Hop in." Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro form and drove to drop Sam off. Meanwhile, Optimus was taking Arlexa to a special place. He had discovered it the other day while wandering around the area. It was quiet the entire way there, not one peep from Arlexa. This wasn't even noticed by Optimus, as he was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts. Had he noticed, he would have realized she too was deep in thought. _Man, what am I going to do? I am totally falling for him. Oh Primus, what if he noticed? I could tell him but he'd probably think I was an idiot. After all even for humans I am just a youngling._ Those were just a few of the thoughts that crossed her mind as they walked. His weren't too different. _Primus, how can I be falling for a human? She's so young. I can't do this to her. She'll probably laugh at me. _At the same time the thought crossed their minds. _What if he/she doesn't feel the same? _They reached the special spot not long after that.

"Oh Optimus, this is beautiful." She said admiringly as she stepped off his hand onto the ground.

"I found it the other day. It has a wonderful view of the stars at night." The area they were in was a rather large clearing in the woods by the base. It had plenty of room for Optimus toile down if he wished. It was so peaceful there. It was a wonder why Optimus liked it so much.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him nervously. His reply was slow in coming.

"Arlexa, I…" He stopped short. It was at this moment that Arlexa made up her mind. She didn't care if she was so young or if he thought she was crazy. She had to tell him or she'd really go crazy.

"Optimus, wait. There is something I need to tell you. You may think I'm crazy and maybe I am but I…I love you. Not like a friend but more than that. I know I sound like an idiot but it's true." She waited desperately for his response. Optimus was still going through all she had said. Before he could respond she spoke again.

"It's alright if you don't…You don't have to placate me. I'll understand." She sounded like she was going to cry and she was. The tears were forming just around her eyes. Optimus looked up at the sky. _She loves me. She said it herself. I guess all that worry about her not feeling the same or being scared about our differences was unwarranted._

"Ari. I love you too. I had just thought that…" He looked down at her to see that she was crying. He activated his holoform and held her.

"Op, what am I going to do? I wasn't supposed to fall for you but I couldn't help it. What if I have to go back? What would I do? And I'm still so young. This is just so unreal." Optimus lowered them to the ground as he held her.

"Ari, none of that matters. If you going back becomes a problem, we'll handle it. And I know you're young. I had thought of that myself. The humans will be the biggest problem."

"They would be no matter how old I was. But here's an idea," she had stopped crying. "How about we just take is real slow until I get older? You know nothing too serious as to not attract attention. Like a secret boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"Okay. I can live with that." He kissed her gently on the lips. She melted into his embrace. _We'll make this work. I know we will no matter what. _He thought silently.

They stayed in the clearing until nightfall. Then they stargazed until Arlexa fell asleep in Optimus's arms. The next morning she awoke in her and Op's room. Slowly she changed and went to find some food in the kitchen. She got there to fond Sam and Mikaela.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, Lexa. What's up with you?" Mikaela commented.

"Oh, nothing." Arlexa said coyly.

"Right. So what's in the schedule for today?" wondered Mikaela/

"YouTube." Arlexa and Sam said at the same time. Sam ran and got his new laptop and they jumped on the internet. Once they were there they looked up weird videos. The watched all eight salad fingers videos, which disturbed them all. Then they watched Charlie the Unicorn, Harry Potter Puppet Pals, and some freaky poltergeist videos. Finally they got to Arlexa's favorite on the list, Shoes.

"Oh man, my friends and I have had some good times revolving around this video." They watched it around ten times before shutting down they computer and wandering the base.

"I love that video." Giggled Mikaela.

"So do I. One of my friends came up with some weird variations too. We did hats, jeans, chainsaws, babies, and transformers it was hilarious.

"It was like, these autobots are three hundred dollars, these autobots are three hundred dollars, these autobots are three hundred fragging dollars. Let's get 'em! Um, you have too many transformers. Shut up. Stupid bitch. Or there was jeans. Jeans. Jeans. On my gosh jeans. These jeans are three hundred dollars, these jeans are three hundred dollars, these jeans are three hundred fragging dollars. Um, you have too many jeans. Shut up. Stupid hermy. Man we had fun." She started laughing. Sam and Mikaela were already cracking up.

"What were your friends on?" Sam asked through fits of laughter.

"I don't know, Sam. I really don't know."

* * *

**AN-** Yeah that stuff at the end really did happen. I do question my friends at times even though the ones metioned i haven't seen in a while. Yeah it's weird but things beef up and get even stranger as the 'story' progresses. Please comment! :) 3 Optimus is not a pedo. I am just really strange and should not take writing advice from my friends... lol!


End file.
